Quotes (DNLOTB)
These are quotes from Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes Duke Nukem *No one messes with my babes and lives *When will those alien bastards learn not to screw with my planet; my babes or my vacation!? *Time to pig out! *Another day; another dusty air vent. *(Pig Cop tries to sneak up on Duke) Pickaboo I kill you (Pig Cop is shot) *Did I interrupt something? (shoots a Pig Cop about to kill a babe in the back) No fear, baby! Duke's here! *Pork, the other dead meat. (reference to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Other_White_Meat#Nutrition) *The things I do to save women. *That hurt you more than it hurt me. * Bull's eye! *Here, piggy, piggy, piggy. * Finders, keepers! *It's time to blow this party.﻿ *I was born to rock the world. *I'm God's gift to everybody! *Rock on. *Exterminated. *Welcome to "Cool's-Ville", Population: ME. *And I'm climbing a ladder... to heaven. (When climbing a particularly long ladder) *You little shit. (after killing little monkey) *Die you apehole! * Those alien bastards got nothing on me. * Time to pig out! * Boy, I'm glad that's over! * I'm ready for the real thing now! * Monkey see, monkey die! * Mess with the best, die like the rest! * I'm going apeshit! * Ooh, I love the smell of bacon in the morning! * All too easy. * Who's your daddy? * Yeah, who's your daddy? * Ooh, what a mess! * Chew on this! * Damn, you're fugly. * Holy crap! * Heh, you guys suck! * Oh yeah, lookin' good pal. * Man, I hate jump puzzles. * Ideal for home defense! * You're nothing but scrap metal! * Time for the junkyard! * Don't just stand there, let's shoot something! (when idle) Dialogue (Random Telephone Conversation) *'Duke Nukem:' Hello? *'Caller:' What's up? *'Duke Nukem:' What's up? *'Caller:' So what's up Duke? *'Duke Nukem: '''Just kickin' some ass; drinking a brew. *'Caller': True, true. (Random Telephone Convesation) *'Duke Nukem:' Hello? *'Film announcer: Hello and thank you for calling movie times. Today's remaining shows are Throbin Wood Prince Of Beaves; 10pm and Startrek 17; 9pm. *'Duke Nukem: '''I should probably kill everything; then watch a movie. (When Duke meets Silverback) *'Duke Nukem: Ugh! You damn apes have sure stunk up my damn planet! I think it's time to start a global clean up. Starting with your smelly ass! (Tries to go through the gas cloud) *Coughs* Ugh! This stench is worse than I thought (backs away) *'General Silverback': Your feeble words mean nothing to me Nukem. We killed your men and we're about through with your women. Your planet is dead and you are too late to save it. You have failed! *'Duke Nukem': I haven't even begun Silverturd! You aliens are all the same. Stupid and clumsy; and after I dispose of you all; I'll single handedly repopulate this planet. *'General Silverback': HA! HA! HA! Brave words from a man that can't even get past a little gas. Good luck Nukem; this place will become your tomb! Rest in pieces. (Before Duke battles Silverback) *'General Silverback:' Duke you're an irritating human; like a nasty rash that just won't go away. I scratch and scratch but you're still here! *'Duke Nukem:' I'm glad to be irritating you Silverback but I'd rather be kicking your ass. I was called here to save earths future and get humankind back on top of the food chain where it belongs and a bunch of hairy, mutated; banana sucking apes aren't gonna stop me. Least of all; you! *'General Silverback: '''Ha! It's that kind of ego and superior attitude that led to your species downfall. We've already conquered this planet; killed your men; used your women and once I'm done with you; we will be done with this pitiful ball of dirt; you call a home. *'Duke Nukem:' Well enough talk then; come get some! Oh and Silverback one more thing; I'm gonna enjoy pissing on your dead body. (When Duke meet's the Alien Slave Boss) *'Alien Slave Boss: Duke Nukem? So you're what the fuss is all about? I don't see it personally but I am impressed that you were able to beat one of my best creations. And Silverback? He will be sorely missed. However I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for you. *'Duke Nukem: '(bored) Yadda. Yadda. Yadda. Like I'd never heard this before. Prepare to die. Pain and suffering. You will not succeed. *sigh* You'd think that you guys could get some original lines.﻿ *'Alien Slave Boss: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! Duke before you is a gauntlet. You will have to run in order to get to me. Think of it as an obstacle course but the penalty for failure is DEATH. YOUR DEATH! You're the main contestant Duke. In fact you're the only contestant! *'Duke Nukem: Yeah, I get the idea. You're gonna try and stop me and I'm gonna overcome incredible odds and end up kicking your ass. Are you done now? Can we get on with it? (Before Duke battles the Alien Slave Boss.) *'Alien Slave Boss:' Duke Nukem!? DIE! WILL YOU JUST DIE!? *'Duke Nukem:' I'm your worst nightmare; you uninvited alien scum sucker and right now you're all that stands between me and a planet full of babes. So get ready to bend over and kiss your ass goodbye. Category:Quotes Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes